


Patient File: Bren A. Ermendrud

by Missevilhat13



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), The Mighty Nein - Fandom
Genre: Caleb is "Schizophrenic", Mental Institutions, Probably incorrect diagnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missevilhat13/pseuds/Missevilhat13
Summary: A (probably incorrect) mental health file of Caleb when he was still Bren.





	Patient File: Bren A. Ermendrud

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get it out of my head.

Name: Bren Aldric Ermendrud

Sex: Male

Race: Human (His L.G. is unaware of past familial medical/racial history)

Date of Birth: 802 P.D, [Unknown], age upon admission: 17

Reason for Admission: Was admitted by former teacher and current Legal Guardian, Archmage Trent Ikithon. Patient allegedly heard of the death of his parents and had a mental breakdown. The Archmage also discovered several scars along patient’s arms. The Archmage has provided additional security, as the patient is allegedly a magical prodigy, and may possibly inflict greater harm.

Displays symptoms of Schizophrenia(hallucinations, disorganized speech patterns/behavior and paranoia)

Patient appears to have self-inflicted scars along arms, carried out over a long period of time

Patient appears to be incapable of casting magic, however Archmage Ikithon insists keeping additional security as a precaution

Symptom Notes:

The patient’s hallucinations are not only visual, but physical. Visual hallucinations include him visualizing his parents burning house(Where they were found deceased). Archmage Ikithon has assured me that Mr. Ermendrud is not responsible, which is one of the reasons of his concern. Mr. Ermendrud also complains about “glass in his skin”, and frequently digs at his arms, attempting to scratch out the imaginary material.

The Patient rambles incoherently in Zemnian, and we have managed to understand the meaning of his hallucinations and his paranoia.

Notes:

Patient appears to be incapable of speaking in Common and has reverted to their native language of Zemnian. Mr. Ermendrud is usually calmer during the afternoon, however, constantly scratches at his arms, specifically at the scars, and mumbles in Zemnian while looking around frantically. His appetite is extremely worrying, and sometimes must be force fed. He soils himself as well, similar to our older patients.

His symptoms are only worsened by violent night terrors, and it is difficult to snap him out of them. He is incredibly violent, and security can only calm him via a Calm Emotions spell. He seems to be unaware of his fits and goes catatonic for up to three hours afterward. He is distrustful of every resident and nurse, and especially of the other patients.

On his calm days, he will hold his pillow and refer to it as ‘Frumpkin’. We assume he is treating it like a pet. In addition, a fellow nurse carried a book with him, and Mr. Ermendrud attempted to take it. The situation did not escalate to violence, he simply began to cry when he was not allowed to have it.

[Added 830 P.D]

A visiting Cleric has offered to attempt to heal some of our patients. After doing a tour, and receiving a briefing on them, She chose Mr. Ermendrud.

Update: She cast a spell on the patient. There appeared to have a brief effect. Mr. Ermendrud went completely silent and still but returned to his previous nervous and manic behavior. The spell seems to have back fired somewhat, as the Cleric has taken on the symptoms of Mr. Ermendrud.

Update: Mr. Ermendrud attacked the security designated to him with a sharpened piece of wood from his bedpost, appears to have stolen something from the deceased individual, and ran away. His location is currently unknown.


End file.
